Romilda's Repetitive Rant
by shiny ruby
Summary: Harry and Ginny are snogging under the invisibility cloak when Romilda and Co. walk in complaining loudly about Harry's girlfriend. What will happen? Harmless fun. R&R... Please?


Harry and Ginny were snogging.

Ron didn't know they ever snogged.

Hermione did (along with the rest of the Hogwarts population).

They were under the invisibility cloak.

They were in the armchair in front of the fire and had every intention of continuing to snog until they were rudely interrupted by Romilda Sodding Vane and one of Harry's other ditzy fan girls.

Now that sufficient background information has been provided, the story shall begin.

As you know by now, Harry and Ginny were snogging on the arm chair, quite comfortably, I might add, until they were interrupted by Romilda Vane who was very obviously ranting and had been for quite a while. Now Harry and Ginny were quite used to people walking through the common room and they knew that as long as they were sufficiently quiet, no one would suspect a hadn't planned on stopping due to Romilda Vane and her rant but after listening to it for anything more then a second anyone would realize that it would be quite worth listening to, that is, if you were the Chosen One and his girlfriend. So rather than moving they stopped snogging and listened. Under the invisibility cloak. Hidden. Still reasonably tangled. This later turned out to be a good move on their part sans the reasonably tangled bit. And the bit in which their face was flushed and hair disheveled, but we'll get to that later.

Now to the overheard bit of Romilda's tirade and their unexpected (or expected, your choice) reactions.

"Honestly Mary", said Romilda Vane as she descended the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room " I really don't understand what he sees in her, I- I means she's so just – ugh! I'm so much prettier. It's so obvious why she's dating him, she's fancied him forever just because he's famous, you know it's kind of sic-"

She was interrupted by what sounded like a derisive noise coming from near the fireplace. Romilda narrowed her eyes and looked around for the culprit on finding that the common room was suitably empty. Mary, who fit the character of "Romilda's ditzy friend", very well, did not know why the rather one sided (not that she minded) conversation had been cut off so abruptly; attempted to reinitiated it by nodding furiously and saying:

" Of course, you're right Romilda, she isn't even that pretty, the only reason Harry Potter – no one could mistake the awed tone of voice- even knows she exists is because she's his best mates sister and he spends half the holidays at his house, remember that time we were following them in diagon alley…"

"You have such nice fans, don't you Harry?" said Ginny teasingly to Harry, who looked quite disgruntled.

"They stalk me, THEY SODDING STALK ME!"

"'Course they stalk you or have you forgotten the love potion incident?" said Ginny, who was clearly enjoying herself.

"How are you so calm, they're badmouthing you and _I _want to hex them for it but you're- you're laughing?"

Ginny laughing was an understatement, she was nearly in hysterics

"Relax, I've heard worse, now shut up and listen, we're missing it"

Romilda was now leaning against the wall and Mary had evidently just finished t her speech was Romilda nodded, sighed resignedly and said," I suppose you're right Mary"

"Of course I am" said Mary, made confident by Romilda's assent, she continued," she, like, probably forced him into it or something."

Romilda suddenly stood up straight and exclaimed," Of course, her brothers own Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!"

She looked to Mary but was disappointed to see an utterly perplexed expression," Oh come on! It's SO obvious… THE joke shop! Love Potions!"

Mary gasped.

Romilda rolled her eyes.

Harry narrowed his.

Ginny started laughing.

Loudly.

The cloak slipped off.

Ginny was still laughing so Harry got up and helped her to her feet saying," I reckon she's right Gin. Are you sure you didn't slip them into some cauldron cakes?"

"Oh no Harry. Why do that when I can just masquerade them as Gillywater?"

Romilda jumped and saw Harry with his arm around Ginny and their almost identical smirks. Then their words hit her and she could feel her face heating up. They had heard the conversation! Wait- they knew about the love potion?

"Oh- um, Hi Harry, Hi Ginny we were just-"

Harry cut across ,"Talking about us?"

"No! I just- umm"

"Smooth, Vane, smooth" said Ginny, giggling slightly.

"You know, you guys are kind of really lucky Ginny finds this so amusing otherwise I would seriously hex you. I hate stalkers."

Romilda snorted and blurted out" The only reason she's amused is because she's a bimbo"

She clapped her hand over her mouth, horrified that that had popped out as Ginny straightened up and said coolly "Repeat that Vane, I dare you."

Romilda looked over at Harry, he was on her side. Right?

Romilda took a deep breath and was about to start talking when there was a new voice said "Petrificus Totalus"

Harry sat down again, pulling Ginny down with him and said," Thank Ron, I owe you one."

"Its okay mate, she was annoying the hell out of me too, I was just waiting for Ginny to hex her but was sadly disappointed" he said with a pointed look in Ginny's direction.

Ginny grinned" I would have but I forgot my wand in the dorm"

Hermione was trying not to laugh in Harry and Ginny's faces, they were blaringly obvious and Ron was probably going to figure it out soon.

Well he hadn't yet. She should probably save them, though.

"Come on Ron, let's err- go to the library. We have to finish that essay for Snape." She tugged on Ron's arm.

Err, Hermione? You finished that essay yesterday, remember?"

"Oh okay, then. Let's go down to the kitchens."

"Yeah sure lets go- Wait a second, have you two been snogging?"

Hermione: Oh damn. At least I tried…

Harry and Ginny: Oh, bloody hell...

**A/N; Hello all!**

**Okay, I know I said I'd have this up earlier but my exams started and I've been really busy so please don't be mad and review. Please?**

**Cheers,**

**Ruby**


End file.
